Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie (AKA Pinkamena Diane Pie) is a festive Earth pony and the holder of the Element of Laughter. She was raised on a rock farm, but moved to Ponyville some time after earning her party pony Cutie Mark. __TOC__ Stats Move List Pinkie Pie began as her own original character, but "changed" after her first fight to resemble Street Fighterhttp://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Street_Fighter_Wiki character Dan Hibikihttp://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Dan_Hibiki As original: As Dan: Back-story Born Pinkamena Diane Pie, she was raised on a rock farm. Brought up to tend the rock fields. One day, Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom tore through the air. Seeing something so colorful and loud made the normally dull Pinkamena so happy that she had to throw a party. Pinkamena's normally dull family was thrilled by the party and embraced it. The affirmation gave Pinkamena her Cutie Mark and the excuse to go by the more informal "Pinkie Pie" name. Pinkie Pie now lives in Ponyville, occupying the top floor of the Sugarcube Corner as a tennant and apparently an employee to Mr. and Ms. Cake. Her days mainly consist of two things: Throwing parties for any reason and eating as many sugary treats as she can, by any means necessary. Personality Pinkie Pie comes off as care-free to a fault and very unwitting when the truth couldn't be further. She just prides herself too much on enjoying her happiness that she'll wait a few moments before properly reacting to something heavy. If there's no reason to NOT be happy and excited just to live, then why not? Pinkie Pie seems to still be haunted by her days on the rock farm. At the slightest inclination that her friends don't like her any more, she completely changes. Her mane reverts to its previous style and her body gains a faded coloration. She also acts hostile and paranoid to her friends. Worst yet, she brings up imaginary friends which are just inanimate objects that she voices herself. Just as quickly, being shown that her friends do care is enough to snap her out and return her to her puffy-maned normal self. Fanon dictates that Pinkamena Diane Pie still exists deep in Pinkie Pie as a psychotic, murderous alter ago. This is not the case in this story. She does not exist. It's not going to happen. You can stop asking now. Abilities Pinkie Pie has the gift of self-awareness. She displays more cartoon characteristics than any other character and often interacts with the fourth wall. This gives Pinkie Pie the ability to bend physics in subtle ways or have her body behave in ways that not even cartoon ponies should be able to accomplish. Fans enjoy depicting her as having no weakness to narrative devices or adherence to the laws of our world or hers. Wasn't that picture on the top of the article upright when you came in here...? Campaign Pinkie Pie sees the Cutie Mark Clash as one big party and wants to be a big part of it. She's aware of what she's gotten herself into. So aware that the fact she still thinks of it as a party may be cause for concern. She eventually crosses paths with Gil, Braeburn, and Little Strongheart, but takes no interest in their plot thread. Pinkie Pie first encountered Rarity in the Ponyville streets. To help Rarity garner more attention, Pinkie Pie challenges her to a clash. As soon as the clash started, Pinkie Pie began "testing" herself out like new players to a video game test out the way their character controls. Even though Pinkie somewhat got the hang of herself, she still lost the clash in good spirits. Her second encounter thus far was against Twilight, who felt she needed training in preparation for The Great and Powerful Trixie's inevitable rematch. Pinkie decided to "change character" into a version of herself who dresses and acts like Dan Hibiki. She fights Twilight as Dan and wins, giving Twilight more unusable data than she bargained for. At the end of the fight, a mysterious pony grabbed Pinkie and somehow made her throw a rock at Twilight. She didn't mean to do that, so she was mortified at what this random pony made her do. Upon looking for the pony, he or she was gone. Pinkie is left with an ominous feeling about her future. Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Mane Six Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic